Page Mizu
by silvershang
Summary: After Kel, a new girl has stepped forward to accomplish her dream, to become a knight.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Mizu, kaji (her horse), Ukiyuu (her mum) and Samurai (her dad). The rest in this chapter is owned by Tamora Pierce. The Decision

King Jonathan sighed thoughtfully. He had received a letter from Mizu of the Yamani Islands wanting to become a Page. He wasn¡¯t to sure how Lord Wyldon or Alanna would react. 

¡°Sire, you called us?¡± Jonathan¡¯s thoughts were interrupted and looked up to see Alanna and Lord Wyldon. ¡°Yes, sit down please. Well Mizu of the Yamani Islands would like to become a Page.¡± Alanna¡¯s face turned delighted but stopped half way through as Lord Wyldon sat there with no expression. Alanna spoke first, ¡°she will be. Right?¡± Lord Wyldon nodded. ¡°I guess so after all, Keladry of Mindelan has proved me wrong of woman warriors.¡± Alanna¡¯s purple eyes stared up into Jon¡¯s. ¡°I will be able to see her, ok? Its not like im going to aid her magic or¡¦.

Jonathan cut her off, ¡°but you don¡¯t see? Im sorry Alanna but she¡¯ll not get much respect, still people think you will and theres no way changing everyone¡¯s mind. Sorry Alanna, you may not see her until she is a Knight.¡±

Alanna was now furious. First she couldn¡¯t meet Kel and they put her on probation and now I won¡¯t get to see Mizu? ¡°That¡¯s not fair! Jon, first Kel and now Mizu! What do you expect? I have to go off again?¡± Jon just started to open his mouth when Alanna cut him off. ¡°Fine than, be that way I¡¯ll go as far from Corus again, you¡¯ll see.¡± Alanna barged out of the door leaving the King and training master alone. Jon sighed.

In the Yamani Islands, Mizu was extremely delighted. She had received a reply back from the King accepting. She ran down to her stables full of glee. ¡°Kaji!! Kaji!! Im allowed! We¡¯re going off to Tortall, yay!¡± She hugged her beautiful white coloured horse. The horse grunted in reply, _oh great, we¡¯re going traveling again._ Mizu grinned, ¡°its going to be great!¡±

Mizu¡¯s mum, Ukiyuu and dad, Samurai were glad for her. They grinned slightly as Mizu ran around. ¡°Mizu, now be good,¡± her mum said in a fake tone of sternness. Mizu had forgotten for even a true Yamani, she bit her gleeful face back. ¡°I will mum, I will.¡±

Heh, hope you liked it and im sorry this chapter is short . 


	2. The Palace

Disclaimer: I own Mizu, kaji (her horse), Samurai (her father) and Prince Raoul (and anyone you don¡¯t recognize in Tamora Pierce¡¯s books) The rest in this chapter is owned by Tamora Pierce. Sorry I forgot to add a description of Mizu! 

_Description: Mizu is a girl of 10 years old but she is quite short for her age. She has very dark brown hair and eyes. In the sun her hair shines a lighter shade of brown. Her eyes are always locking away other¡¯s and her face is smoothly soft. She looks pretty fragile and calm but she can be really stubborn and bad tempered. She can keep her face Yamani calm though being a Yamani she can¡¯t really hold it for long. She has the gift and the colour is silver. Even if she looks fragile don¡¯t mistake her, shes very strong and fast at swords and staff work._

The Palace 

Mizu nerviously approached the palace gates on Kaji and beside her was her father, Samurai.

_Nice gates, gold, eh? _Kaji remarked. ¡°Ssssh,¡± Mizu whispered. A man stepped forward and asked, ¡°Mizu of the Yamani Islands?¡± Samurai nodded. ¡°May I take ye horses to the¡¯ stables?¡± Mizu nodded and got off her horse. _G¡¯luck Mizu, _Kaji whispered and trotted off with the man to the stables. Then a servant came and bowed, ¡°this way, please.¡±

They entered the training master¡¯s rooms nervously. Lord Wyldon looked up. ¡°Mizu?¡± He said. Mizu nodded and kept her face calm. ¡°Do you have a maid?¡± He continued. Samurai replied instead, ¡°No.¡± He focused back at his paper, ¡°it says you have the gift am I right?¡± Mizu stared at the training master, ¡°yes, my lord.¡± ¡°Well you¡¯ll have magic lessons with other gifted boys. Also you do have some rules. Leave the door open when a boy is in your room and the same in to when you¡¯re in a boy¡¯s room.¡± Samurai spoke up nervously, ¡°she wouldn¡¯t.¡± However the training master turned to Mizu. She gulped silently, ¡°yes, my lord I understand.¡± ¡°Very well now, Salma will show you to your rooms.¡± 

_Later Back outside¡¦_

Mizu hugged her father. ¡°Bye, I¡¯ll miss you.¡± Samurai smiled weakly, ¡°we all will. Be good now.¡± Her dad mounted up onto his horse and waved. Then galloped off. Mizu waved and stood there like what seemed an hour. ¡°Page Mizu? Please follow me to your rooms.¡± Mizu turned around and saw Salma, and nodded. They came through a hallway full of rooms with metal slates on the doors, Salma halted at the last door. ¡°This is your room. To open the door use this key and whisper your name, same to locking the door. This is because of the boys will play tricks on you. Also lock your windows at night they might sneak through them.¡± She handed the key to Mizu. Mizu tried to smile weakly, ¡°thank you.¡± Salma winked, ¡°don¡¯t thank me. Well I¡¯ll leave you to unpack. Remember to come out at the supper bell.¡± Salma left. Mizu started unpacking her clothes, breeches and shirts. She got out one her breeches and shirt and put them on. She quickly tied her hair into two pony tails, plaited them then winded them into two buns. After while, she started some practise with her staff.

The supper bell rang, Mizu went out and locked her door. She looked around. All the boys around her started gaping and whispering. ¡°A girl? Wasn¡¯t there Sir Keladry and..¡± She looked up into a boy¡¯s eyes who was whispering. Her icy stare caused him to stop. Then the training master came, all the boys silenced. Mizu looked around, she was amongst the new pages. Lord Wyldon cleared his throat. ¡°Before going into the mess hall we need sponsors for the new pages. When I point to you I want you to say your name and family holding.¡± He pointed to a red hair coloured boy with green eyes. The boy nervously spoke up, ¡°Liam of Stone Mountain.¡± (A/N: Heh, Liam) The training master looked around, ¡°who will sponsor Liam?¡± ¡°I will,¡± a blue eyed boy stepped forward. ¡°Very well,¡± the training master nodded. He turned around and stared at Mizu. He looked thoughtful, finally he pointed at Mizu. ¡°Mizu of the Yamani Islands,¡± she spoke clearly. ¡°Who will sponsor her?¡± The training master asked.

Everyone was silent. Mizu studied the floor anxiously. ¡°Will no one sponsor me?¡± She thought until a voice interrupted her thoughts. ¡°I will.¡± Mizu looked up to see a strange boy with red hair and purple eyes. The training master stared at him, ¡°Ok, Thom of Pirate¡¯s Swoop will sponsor Mizu of Yamani Island. Now everyone go down to the mess hall.¡± Everyone left while Mizu stayed where she was still staring shyly at purple eyed boy. ¡°Come on Mizu, we¡¯ll be late,¡± the boy smiled and walked off. Mizu stayed where she was then shrugged at herself and ran up to follow the boy.

As Mizu got her tray of food she followed Thom to find a table. Many of the boys were whispering, ¡°why is she here? Shes a _girl_, she can¡¯t fight.¡± Mizu was getting really angry now, even if she knew she¡¯ll lose her Yamani face and stopped following Thom and turned around harshly. The boys stared uncertainly at her. One of them a blonde with pale blue eyes sneered. ¡°What? Did we say something wrong? As far as I¡¯m concerned I didn't.¡± Mizu locked her eyes onto him, the boy tried to turn away but couldn¡¯t. Mizu thrusted a silver powerball at him by using her mind. He fell backwards with his chair. ¡°Mizu? Hey!¡± Thom came back after realizing she wasn¡¯t behind him. ¡°Hey don¡¯t mind them they don¡¯t know what they¡¯re talking about.¡± Finally Mizu stopped locking her icy eyes. ¡°Oh sure, I hope he learns his lesson,¡± she said and said ¡®he¡¯ in a hateful tone. The boy who fell cursed silently. As Thom and Mizu reached their table, there was a group of boys grinning slightly. Thom grinned back, ¡°this is Mizu of Yamani Islands. Mizu this is Aromat, Joren, John and Prince Raoul. Aromat had brown hair and green eyes. Joren and John both had sandy colured hair and blue eyes (actually they looked alike!). The prince had dark coal black hair with sapphire eyes. The prince seemed to cringe at the word Prince. Mizu bowed and murmured, ¡°you highness.¡± However the prince looked distressed. ¡°Please call me Raoul I hate being called ¡®your highness¡¯ or ¡®prince¡¯.¡± Mizu looked a bit surprised and replied, ¡°Um ok princ~ I mean Raoul.¡± Thom grinned, ¡°also Joren and John are identical twins. You¡¯ve noticed, right?¡± Mizu smiled and nodded. They sat down and ate. The others rose at the end except Thom. ¡°I got to show Mizu around the palace.¡± He said motioning Mizu. He showed her short cuts and places where they were out of bounds. Thom then showed her the Balor¡¯s Needle. Mizu gasped. ¡°It looks beautiful with a stair case twirling around it.¡± Thom grimaced, ¡°but its not really beautiful if you¡¯ve been there.¡± Mizu shrugged.

That night Mizu started unpacking her magic items and weapons. She took out her series of a book called, ¡®The Water Element.¡¯ The book was teaching about water magic for Mizu¡¯s name in Yamani meant cold water. After that she shut her door and murmured, ¡°Koori? Come out now.¡± Suddenly a tiny white kitten with brown eyes appeared on Mizu¡¯s shoulder. Mizu laughed, ¡°So you¡¯ve been up here all along?¡± Koori hopped off. Koori was a white kitten Mizu found in a forest back home when she was at the age of four. Mizu named her Koori, which meant ice in Yamani. The kitten always stayed a kitten and used magical powers to keep herself invisible as well. _So what if I did? I need to keep an eye on you anyways. _Mizu grinned just as the door knocked. ¡°Mizu? Its me Thom,¡± a voice said.

Quickly Koori jumped onto Mizu¡¯s shoulder and turned invisible. Mizu opened the door. ¡°Hey. What?¡± Thom started, ¡°well I just heard your voice. Were you talking to someone?¡± Mizu tried to look surprise, ¡°me? No.¡± But Koori spoke, _of course, shes not silly to talk to herself. You¡¯re the boy who was Mizu¡¯s sponsor, right? What do you want? _¡°KOORI! Um I mean I think im hearing voices.¡± Mizu rushed on as Thom gaped. _Yes you called my name again? Your hearing voices Mizu? Are you ok? _Then Koori started giggling and came visible. Thom¡¯s mouth was still opened. Mizu shifted nervously, ¡°ehehe, Thom meet my magical and ANNOYING kitten, Koori.¡± _I am not annoying,_ retorted the kitten. ¡°Just don¡¯t tell anyone Thom? I know pets aren¡¯t allowed and everything.¡± Mizu smiled. Thom shut his mouth, ¡°sure I won¡¯t. Very strange well good night.¡± He stumbled out the door. Mizu stared at her invisible kitten again which grinned._ What? _¡°Can¡¯t you ever stop scaring people,¡± Mizu replied and as she got into her bed. The kitten snorted, _its not my fault, I hate being ignored and hes the one whos scared. Good night._

Hehehe, I hope its ok. ^^; Well yeah.


End file.
